In the Moonlight
by S. E. Holmes
Summary: About when Arwen and Aragorn first met. Sweet Mush. I cannot believe I wrote this...


In the Moonlight

By: Waterfall

Summary: Songfic. About when Arwen first met Aragorn. Your typical mushy stuff. I cannot believe I wrote this...I usually like humor or action and adventure much better. ~sigh~

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable as something from the Lord Of The Rings books or movie belongs to Mr. J. R. R. Tolkien. Any characters that are leftover are mine unless I say otherwise. I have no permission whatsoever to be writing this and have one it for pure enjoyment. I am receiving no money for my little story.

Note: If you spot a mistake, have a question or guess about my story, tell me in your comment.

Another note: I think it's best to keep all the characters as much alike as they are in the book and movie as possible. This means that none of my stories are slash. If you tell me to do my next story or chapter that way, I won't, so don't bother asking. 'Kay, I'll be quiet now...

Yet another note: I got the idea for this story when I saw a fic where it had a bunch of songs the authoress felt fit with LOTR. This story is dedicated to the aforesaid authoress, Kida Greenleaf. 

Another Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke, the movie that this song comes from. I'm not sure who it does belong to, but it isn't me. 

Shout-outs: 

To Pearlrosess: Sure, you can have Gandalf, since nobody else seemed to care. ~waves PMW* and makes a copy of her Gandalf~ Here you go, and thanks for the bottle of cranberry juice, thanks for the money offer but keep it and but a car. Or socks. Or both. Yes, I am insane. And socks are nice. They keep your feet warm.

To everybody who reviewed: I love you all. As for a sequel, I really can't think of an idea for one at the moment, if you've got suggestions, lemme know. Thanks! 

~*~*~*~*~*Rivendale, in the Garden of the House of Elrond, about Midnight~*~*~*~*~* 

_In the Moonlight, I felt your Heart,_

Quiver like a bowstring's pulse,

Arwen strode aimlessly around the huge garden that surrounded her home. It was as beautiful as it had always been, large trees planted here and there bordered by smooth walkways. Small streams twined their way through the whole place, bridges connecting their banks. Blooming flowers grew in abundance. Intricately carved stone benches provided places for the Elves who went there to sit and read or just stare at the sky and dream. But, to Arwen, the most magnificent touch of all was the moonlight that tonight streamed down, illuminating the garden with a silver glow. 

She had missed it. 

Arwen had just come home after spending twenty years out in the world, gathering knowledge that she would need to become a truly wise Healer. She had had the options of learning to fight, or to heal. It had been a fairly easy choice. Arwen decided it would be much more satisfying to relieve pain, not to cause more of it. 

Smiling, she began to reminisce. 

She remembered the day she told her father, Elrond, and her twin brothers, Elrohir and Elladan that she would be leaving. The twins had protested that she didn't need to go to learn about healing, she could learn much from her father, for Elrond was one of the best Healers known to the Elves. And besides, they had informed her repeatedly, the world was often a dangerous place. In return, Arwen had protested that she wouldn't be tearing around just anywhere, she planned to visit Lothlorien and Mirkwood and then travel around to smaller Elven settlements. She was stubborn and beaten, her father had finally consented, albeit reluctantly. 

_In the Moon's pure Light, you looked at me, _

Nobody knows your Heart, 

The sound of a step on the walkway pulled her out of her memories. Turning quickly, she saw Estel, the orphan Man that Elrond had adopted several years ago. He hadn't noticed her. She had never met him before this evening, as she had already left when he had been found as a small boy of six years and brought to Rivendale. Arwen had heard of him from messengers who would brought news of her home, of course, however, she didn't know much about him personally. They hadn't had much time to talk at the banquet that was held to celebrate her return. 

Instead of talking to get to know him, she had used her eyes. 

Estel seemed to be a kind, friendly Man who treated her father like his own and Elladan and Elrohir like his brothers, as was apparent from the amount of jokes and teasing that had passed between the three. He had been polite to her, but a little...shy? But why would he be shy?

Maybe she could find out now, if he would be willing to talk with her.

"I am rather surprised you aren't asleep by now, Estel." She commented, by way of greeting. 

He whirled around and stared at her for a moment in surprise. Even with the Elves natural ability to move silently, Aragorn could usually tell when they were coming, after living with them for nearly all of his life. So, naturally, it threw him off a bit when he was snuck up on. Arwen smiled gently at him. That made him feel more flustered, for some odd reason. 

_When the Sun is gone, I see you, _

Beautiful and Haunting, but Cold,

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Aragorn stammered.

"I guessed as much." Arwen returned. She cocked her head. "Enjoying your walk?"

Aragorn nodded. "The feast was a bit loud and noisy. I wanted a moment to hear my thoughts. But," He added, blushing a bit, "I wouldn't mind a little company. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to." Arwen gave her consent. 

They fell into step side-by-side, strolling along the smooth paths. As Arwen studied the Ranger out of the corner of her eye, she saw he opened his mouth more than once to say something, but shut it as though it would be something stupid. _Why is he so shy? _Arwen wondered. _Is he always this way around strangers? _Arwen frowned slightly. _But I'm hardly a stranger, even if this is the first time he's met me._

Like the Blade of a Knife, so Sharp, and so Sweet, 

Nobody knows your Heart,

"How were your travels?" Aragorn's voice came through her musings.

"Oh, it was wonderful. I met many Elves and learned much. It was wonderful to see so many of my people." Arwen sighed. "And yet, I am so happy to be home. I missed my Father and brothers, and I greatly desired to meet you." 

Aragorn felt his heart skip a beat. "Well, here I am." He laughed a bit nervously. He turned to look at Arwen, and their eyes meet. The stare lasted for awhile, and Arwen was at last able to see why he seemed so shy around her. _He has feelings for me. _Arwen realized in surprise. _It's written all over his handsome face. _Arwen gave a mental start. _Handsome? Did I just think _that_?_

But, as she looked at him further, she realized it was true. And that she returned the feelings he had for her.

Aragorn, fearing he would seem rude, dropped his eyes. _How can you be so obvious and stupid? _He berated himself. _What in the name of Earendil will she think of you now? _

However, the next thing he knew, they were both leaning forward, sharing a long kiss in the Moonlight. When they broke it, they smiled at each other. Each felt strangely happy. Wrapping they're arms around each other in another kiss, they both knew why.

_All of your Sorrow, Grief and Pain, _

Locked away in the Forests of the Night,

Your Secret Heart belongs to the World,

Of the Things that Sigh in the Dark,

Oh the Things that Cry in the Dark! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Waterfall: ~groan~ I cannot _believe_ I just wrote a _romance_ fic, of all things. ~waves PMW. a bucket of water appears and Waterfall leaves the computer and walks over toward it. Lynn sits down at the computer desk and takes over.~

Sam: Um, Lynn?

Lynn: Hmm?

Merry: What's Waterfall doing with that bucket of water?

Lynn: ~looks~ She appears to be sticking her head in it.

Gimli: But she'll drown, won't she?

Legolas: Well spotted, Master Dwarf.

Gimli: Hang it in your pointy ear.

Lynn: ~Waves RW** and makes bucket of water disappear~ 

Waterfall: Hey! I can't drown without that! 

Lynn: ~rolls eyes~ I think it was a great story.

Boromir, Legolas, Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, and Gandalf: We loved it.

Waterfall: Just because you weren't in it. The Reviewers will hate it.

Lynn: ~groan. turns to reviewers.~ Please prove her wrong. ^_~ 'Bye!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*PMW=Purple Magic Wand

**RW=Rainbow Wand

Question: In FOTR, Legolas's and Arwen's eyes are brown sometimes and blue/silver/gray at other times. Anyone know why? 

Note: As always, any Flames will be used to light my Inspiration Incense.


End file.
